1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to an arrangement for indexing an element carried by a rotatable member to a predetermined orientation and a related method. More particular, the present invention pertains to an arrangement for indexing the position of a decorative element on a wheel of a motor vehicle and a related method. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to an arrangement operative for creating a magnetic field which operates to index an ornamental portion of a motor vehicle wheel to a predetermined orientation during rotation of the wheel.
2. Discussion
The ornamental design of motor vehicle wheels is a crowded area of art. Known motor vehicle wheel designs typically employ a repetitive pattern which does not depend upon a particular orientation for proper viewing. In this manner, such motor vehicle wheels continually present a substantially uniform appearance independent of wheel orientation.
To a much more limited extent, motor vehicle wheel designs have been heretofore employed which incorporate a portion, such as a centerpiece, which has a preferred orientation. For example, such a wheel design is illustrated in commonly assigned U.S. Ser. No. 29/080,994, filed Dec. 22, 1997. U.S. Ser. No. 29/080,994 is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. As illustrated, the design disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 29/080,994 (now U.S. Pat. No. D408,775) includes a centerpiece having a winged design. The preferred orientation for the centerpiece is shown in the figures.
While known motor vehicle wheel designs have generally proven to be acceptable for their intended purposes, they are all associated with limitations addressed by the present invention. Most particularly insofar as the present invention is concerned, known motor vehicle wheel designs are unable to suitably incorporate a decorative component which may be indexed to a predetermined orientation during wheel rotation.